1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel to display an image. The liquid crystal display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
The liquid crystal display further includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate and the plurality of data lines. The liquid crystal display further includes a gate driver formed directly thereon through a thin film process. The gate driver sequentially outputs a gate signal to the plurality of gate lines.
In general, the gate driver includes a shift register in which individual stages of a plurality of stages are cascaded. For example, each of the stages is turned on in response to an output signal from an adjacent previous stage and turned off in response to an output signal from an adjacent next stage.
Since a first stage does not have an associated previous stage, the first stage receives a start signal in lieu of the output signal from a previous stage. However, when the start signal has a high period longer than a horizontal scanning period and is applied to the first stage, the first stage malfunctions when the first gate signal transits to a low level. As a result, the first gate signal is distorted.
Further, when a data driver outputs a second data signal applied to a second pixel row before the first gate signal completely transits to a low level due to the distortion thereof, a pixel voltage charged to a first pixel row is reduced due to the second data signal. Thus, a malfunction occurs in which pixels of the first pixel row are brighter than other pixels in the liquid crystal display panel.